Jackal
by Captain Curbstomp
Summary: Jeremy was your average hacker. Until he had a run in with a Brotherhood target. Whether he likes it or not now Jeremy is in the middle of a invisable war.


AN: I like the game Watch Dogs although it was over hyped and people gave it low scores. It got a little boring when you did most of the quest. Sadly I no longer own it after giving it as a gift to my friend. Anyway it was evident that there were other hackers in the game not only that but if you stay ontop of Easter eggs. There are multiple Assassin's creed Easter eggs meaning they take place in the same universe. Maybe I watch too much game theory do I? Final note I always wanted to make a AC story should I do it even though I'm making a lot of stories? I'm making too many stories I gotta make another story too. Anyway hope you enjoy it.

Jeremy walked down a dark alley it was the quickest way home. Slumped on a wall was a man clearly injured so he ran to his aid. "Sir are you okay?" The man was hurt but was able to move still. "Take it!" The man held out a flash drive Jeremy took it. "They're coming the Brotherhood they'll kill you." Jeremey opened up his phone he hacked the cameras and checked for someone. "Sir there isn't anyone...here."

Jeremey plopped on his bed there was a software update for the profiler. Suddenly he got a text from blank.

'I believe you have something of ours.' Before could ask questions or even think about it.

'That flash drive you have is our property Jeremy and we want it back.'

'Okay I'll hand it over where do you want to meet?'

'The bean anytime.'

'Really anytime tomorrow?'

'Yes and tomorrow is your only chance.'

His messages app crashed and when he opened it all conversations were deleted. He needed sleep first thing tomorrow he's going to head to the bean. It was 5:00 and his alarm was beeping so loud it would wake up everyone in the house. He threw on his jacket and cap not knowing what was in store he grabbed his baseball bat. Jeremy was at the bean whoever he was meeting wasn't there. He hacked into a camera hopping between a few before something caught his eye. It was someone on the roof with a sniper rifle when he zoomed on their gun the laser turned on. The dot touched his forehead immediately after he got a call. "You came good I was testing you. You could've taken two possible paths staying home and remaining invisible. Or serve a greater purpose bringing me the drive while throwing yourself in the middle of a war." The woman told him he heard footsteps behind him. "They're here you need to move out." A man in black approached him brandishing a berreta Jeremy grabbed his bat and clocked him across the head. Jeremy booked it towards the subway station he was running down the stairs and in a instant he was tumbling down the stairs. The person who mounted him tried to stab him but Jeremy was able to hold him off. He lifted his attacker with his foot over himself and down the stairs. As soon as he got up he was tackled by another person down the stairs. The attacker pressed his gun against Jeremy's skull he reached for the knife and slammed it in the attacker's neck.

He continued into the subway Jeremy needed to get out quickly so he stopped a train. "VIP sighted!" The mercenaries fired automatic weapons at him as the train sped away he got a call from the person who assisted him. "As you could easily tell those were no fixers."

"Then what the hell were they."

"Templars, Abstergo, Blume they pretty nuch are the same thing."

"We're going to meet right."

"Sooner than you think."

The train came to a grinding hault as she entered the train. "You have exceptional hacking abilities you'll need to know how to shoot and fight. Anyway we are going to meet the Brotherhood." He opened his mouth yawning when he did so the woman tossed a pill in his mouth small enough for him to not notice. He woke up in a dark room there was a beretta on the ground and a blind folded man. Then a large tv showed a distorted face and it's voice was distorted. "Jeremy William Irons you've done us a great service returning our drive. So we'll do you a service this man lead the hitsquad that was after you today. We want someone like you in our ranks Dedsec refused to work with us. Here is your final test you are tasked with killing this man who not only wornged the Brotherhood but you. You'll have five minutes." He stared at the gun never in his life has he ever killed a person than playing video games. "Please don't do this I beg of you." Jeremy remembered he tried to kill him he deserved this. "You tried to kill me." He pressed the barrel against the hitman's skull. "Please don't kill me...t-the Templars took my kids from me please." He turned the safety off and adjusted his aim back on his forehead. "Stop my family they've been kidnapped."

"Times up." A garage door opened up a familiar woman and some guy came in. "I can't say you passed but we can work on that." Jeremy remained quiet handing the handgun to him. "Oh my manners the names Warren." He held out his hand and Jeremy shook it Warren placed his laptop inserting the flash drive. "This is what you've been keeping on you the information of every member of the Brotherhood." Jeremy looked at the computer seeing every single Brotherhood member. "You mentioned Dedsec why won't they help you?" Warren thought for a second. "Oh Dedsec said that they didn't want to get dragged into our proble besides they already have theirs. But it's time to discuss the here and now you are in this war wether you like it or not." Jeremy excepted this he would take place in this war but didn't know what it is or who it's about. "I want to know about this "war" can you tell me?"

"For centuries two factions have waged war through history. The Templars and the Brotherhood remained in secrecy for many years. Until the Templars commited the great Assassin purge. Eventually the Templar disguised them selves as Abstergo slowly growing more and more powerful. Blume and Abstergo formed a partnership and helped develop the Ctos system which is used to find Assassins."

"Wait how would it find them?"

"Most Assassins in our order carry Assassin genes from previous Brotherhood members. The CtOs system has a biological sensor going through and matching your genes with brotherhood members."

"Am I related to a member?"

"Warren I'm picking up a distress signal."

"Who's it from?"

"All it says is the Fox."

Warren traced the signal to a island that the Fox is located at. "Jeremy and Jill do me a solid and help the Fox. The Fox is be attacked by Abstergo agents so you both are going under codenames. Jill you're now Lynx and Jeremy you're Jackal." Both of them gave him a glare and decided to leave. They traveled south of the loop to an abandoned warehouse noticing Abstergo agents. "You can climb right?" "I was that one kid that failed gym class." She ran up the side of the building took out a sniper rifle. "What was that?" Before he knew it Abstergo agents approached him aiming their rifles at him. "Bio scan him." They did so multi beeping noises emitted from their weapons and got closer to him. "There's a match has kill hi-" The agent had his face blown off causing the others to fire at the rooftop. Jeremy grabbed his bat and slammed it into a agent's face another agent aimed his 416 shot him. "Wait don't kill me!" The agent was shot and killed giving Jeremy the chance to grab his rifle. Jeremy traced the Fox's signal he was close but it was surrounded by agents. Jeremy too cover behind a trailer he aimed his rifle firing at the agents he was unable to control recoil. "I can't hit them." Jill aimed her rifle firing at a agent giving him cover fire. "Lynx I can't hit them." He ran empty knowing he should've looted the dead agents body.

He needed to think of something quick so he hacked a camera. The camera showed a pipe system in front of them he took the chance and sent agents flying. He decided to make a dash for it and grabbed the Fox's phone. "Lynx I retrieved Fox's phone what n-" He was shot in his shoulder and dropped the phone. "Thanks for the phone alot of useful data is in this. Regarding the Order in all anyways I can't afford to leave loose ends." The agent aimed his pistol before he could fire Lynx dropped onto him. She lifted a blade from his neck Lynx rose from his body and talked in a language he didn't understand. Jeremy didn't know what he was getting into but this was insane. At this moment Jeremy knew he fucked up and could get out of this one.

Finn


End file.
